


校园情侣生存报告

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 从一开始迎新晚会里李硕珉的背影，到后来第一次正式见面李硕珉扭头招手叫服务生的侧脸，再到一群人出去玩的大合照，又有两人挨着脑袋的单独合照，最近的是李硕珉倒在床上流着口水酣睡，与李硕珉相关的一点一滴，夫胜宽都留存得好好的。
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Boo Seungkwan
Kudos: 14





	校园情侣生存报告

夫胜宽在公寓里忙得团团转，手机搁在沙发上响了好几次都没顾得上回复。

他把必须要带走的东西都收在行李箱里，那些可有可无的全摆在原来的位置，等收拾个差不多了，他又把装满东西的行李箱重新放回了储藏间里。

坐了一会儿又把整个家都重新打扫了一次，连阳台上的绿植都没忘浇水，然后才有空拿起手机看一眼。

“宵夜想吃什么？我带回来？”  
“胜宽尼~人呢~”  
“我现在在路上，打算随便买一些了！不许挑三拣四！”

夫胜宽就回了一句“好”，之后又在手机键盘上敲了几下，之后又摇了摇手机，手机屏幕中弹出一个小框“撤销正在键入”，夫胜宽点击了“确认”。

他想着，如果回忆也能撤销正在键入就好了。

李硕珉和他是一对校园情侣，李硕珉比夫胜宽大一岁，早在夫胜宽大一的时候，两个人就看对了眼，第一个学期还没结束，夫胜宽就包袱款款搬进了学校附近李硕珉的小公寓。

每每说起这事，夫胜宽都要被金珉奎白眼一番，说自己真是好心没好报，帮着夫胜宽找到了迎新晚会上擦肩而过却一见钟情的学长，也就是自己的同学李硕珉，给两人当了月老牵了红线，最后受苦的居然还是自己。

大一的课没有大二多，夫胜宽老巴巴跟着李硕珉去陪他上课，就坐在金珉奎边上，小情侣凑在一起总是不得安宁，夫胜宽像只小麻雀似的叽叽喳喳，圆滚滚的眼睛一眨一眨，李硕珉就会揉揉他的小脑袋，声音压得轻轻和他说话。

他俩倒是快乐了，金珉奎却给扰得头疼，被老师点起来回答问题都结结巴巴，最后还要被小情侣一并嘲笑几句。

“你俩恋爱能去小树林吗？来课堂是为了汲取知识，不是为了搞对象的！”金珉奎总算找到机会怒斥李硕珉了。这节课恰好夫胜宽也有课，两个人在教室外粘糊到最后一刻才分开，李硕珉一脸无辜：“你不觉得他这样特别可爱吗？眼睛大大的……”“我只觉得他眼睛像一对探照灯！你上课还得有一双探照灯打着吗？！”金珉奎觉得自己算是骂不明白热恋中的家伙了，大概只能熬着等两人感情变淡，自己才能有生存的空间。

哪知道这俩小情侣一热恋，就恋到了李硕珉的毕业季。

李硕珉早就准备好了要读研，李硕珉经常泡在图书馆里，有时候他留在家里客厅里看书的时候，夫胜宽连卧室都不敢出，出门倒水喝都是踮着脚轻轻的。

但他会悄悄透过门缝看李硕珉，李硕珉专注于电脑上二倍速播放的网课，偶尔会在书上做点笔记，夫胜宽突然就明白了为什么说工作中的男人魅力是无法抵挡的，这样的李硕珉简直让他恨不得想立刻脱光裤子献身。

他躺在床上越想越不得劲，在被褥的遮掩下偷偷握住了自己的性器自渎，咬着唇不让声音泄露出去，李硕珉在忙正事，他可不能为了这码子事就打扰李硕珉。

单靠想的也太难打出来了，他另一只手握着手机，找出那个专属于李硕珉的相册。

从一开始迎新晚会里李硕珉的背影，到后来第一次正式见面李硕珉扭头招手叫服务生的侧脸，再到一群人出去玩的大合照，又有两人挨着脑袋的单独合照，最近的是李硕珉倒在床上流着口水酣睡，与李硕珉相关的一点一滴，夫胜宽都留存得好好的。

李硕珉指着他那些照片笑，明明有更好的照片为什么就是不肯把那几张模糊不清的照片删除，夫胜宽认认真真说那是他最初喜欢的人的模样，即使模糊也要牢牢记住那种感觉。李硕珉反倒点点他的鼻子，说他笨，为什么不直接看身边人的脸，夫胜宽还是不肯，直嚷嚷着说不一样不一样。

的确是不一样的，擦肩而过的是梦想，但近在咫尺的是生活。

可幸运的是，让夫胜宽驻足难忘的是李硕珉，张开怀抱迎接夫胜宽的也是李硕珉。

“胜宽为什么不叫我？”李硕珉不知道什么时候摸了进来，见着夫胜宽面色潮红的模样就心知肚明他的小孩在做什么坏事，“自己玩比和哥哥玩更有意思吗？”李硕珉的手很大，能够直接包住夫胜宽的手去帮他撸管。

夫胜宽带着哭腔喊他，把手机丢到一边去，抱着李硕珉的脖子就开始抽泣，李硕珉被夫胜宽吓了一跳，以为是自己说错了话，连忙拍着他的后背：“怎么了？哥哥说错话惹你生气了吗？”

夫胜宽摇摇头还是一个劲的哭，身上被褥都掉了下去，露出柔韧的腰肢和圆润的屁股，李硕珉没憋住伸手去揉，嘴上还是安慰着：“乖宝贝，你怎么了？”

“哥……哥明明在复习，我怎么能因为这种事烦哥哥。”夫胜宽也不知道自己为什么就哭了，扔出去的手机屏幕还是亮着，上面是一双手十指相扣，李硕珉知道那是他们两人的手，他的小孩想找他在做爱却不敢，他现在心里邪念也重得很，只是夫胜宽现在正哭得凄惨，他也不知道该不该同小孩说。

“那胜宽还想不想和哥哥做爱？”李硕珉小声问着，夫胜宽呜咽着点头，主动将屁股贴紧了李硕珉欲碰未碰的手。

李硕珉把夫胜宽做得几乎失了声，软趴趴在床上哼哼着叫李硕珉的名字，屁股都显出了几个重叠的掌印，最后被李硕珉哄着去清理的时候都已经睁不开眼睛了。

在清理的时候，夫胜宽努力睁开眼睛去看他，李硕珉还是那副专注的样子，和看网课的他一模一样，他又伸手去抱李硕珉：“哥哥，我好像离不开哥哥了……”“哥哥也离不开胜宽。”李硕俯身去吻了吻夫胜宽，夫胜宽彻底心满意足闭上了眼睛。

李硕珉结束了研究生考试的复试，总算是彻底结束了这场征战，舒舒服服躺在沙发上做蛀虫，坐在另一边夫胜宽则越发惶恐起来。

据李硕珉所说他似乎发挥得非常不错，在考虑院校的时候，李硕珉问过夫胜宽的意见，夫胜宽只是推拖着自己对这些东西没有研究不敢胡说，让李硕珉自己做决定。

夫胜宽害怕对李硕珉的人生做出任何不良的影响，他也不想让李硕珉因为他而改变人生轨迹。

最后决定的院校在李硕珉看来哪哪都好，只看他自己能不能静下心来搏一搏，夫胜宽只看到了所在地，那个地方距离李硕珉的本科院校不算远，坐大巴大概需要两个小时，可对夫胜宽来说完全就是天涯海角。

“我和珉奎他们聚会，会晚点回家，记得吃晚饭。”

聚餐的消息夫胜宽早就知道，李硕珉平日里总会带着夫胜宽出席，这次是夫胜宽主动拒绝了，因为他决定要搬出这个和李硕珉一起生活了三年的屋子。

但走归走，得打完一炮，夫胜宽才能心甘情愿地走，他一个人光着脚在屋子里打转。

李硕珉很会做饭，在下厨的时候都是夫胜宽在边上围着看，李硕珉笑他是用嘴做饭，夫胜宽嘟着嘴说那你走开，李硕珉却又不给他，说小孩不许动这些危险的东西。

他们俩偶尔会在厕所玩些有的没的，那些乱七八糟的小玩具都被李硕珉收在厕所的防水格里，需要的话才会拿到卧室。

阳台里养了几盆绿植，是夫胜宽看李硕珉之前天天对着电脑，所以才买来摆在阳台，方便李硕珉多看看绿色保护视力。

客厅桌上还摆着李硕珉没收拾掉的考研用书，还有夫胜宽的课本也在旁边，几瓶维生素放在桌角。

卧室的床单是夫胜宽选的，是花里胡哨的橘子印，还有几套类似的放在衣柜里方便更换，这都是夫胜宽买的，旁边是李硕珉选的是灰色竖条或是白色网格这样素净的款式。

夫胜宽只留了进门处的玄关灯，又开了床头一盏小灯，自己安安静静躺在床上。

“胜宽，胜宽睡了吗？”李硕珉进门，把手里的宵夜放在桌上，一身酒味先去冲了澡才进房间，他拍拍夫胜宽的脸，“吃宵夜吗？”

夫胜宽半梦半醒之间抱住了李硕珉的腰：“吃！”说着手就伸入了李硕珉的裤子里，嘴也撅起急吼吼去找目标。

李硕珉也没想到夫胜宽所说的宵夜竟然是自己，但这样热情的色气的小孩他也喜欢得很，顺着夫胜宽的动作就开始了。

两人很快赤裸相对，夫胜宽喊着让李硕珉的东西赶紧进来，李硕珉也就按他话这样做了，顶得夫胜宽又是一嘴胡喊，李硕珉又把他翻过来操，在他光洁的后背印下一个个吻。

“我买了你喜欢的炸鸡，明天再吃吗？”李硕珉摸着夫胜宽的额头，昏昏欲睡的他脸蛋都堆在李硕珉的手臂上，含糊地回答几句。

离开和冷掉的炸鸡也确实般配，这是夫胜宽睡过去之前最后一点念头了。

夫胜宽一向起得比李硕珉早得多，即使腰酸背痛夫胜宽也坚持爬起来，捡了衣服一瘸一拐往外走，在厕所洗漱完又收好自己的东西，从仓储间拿出早就准备好的行李箱。

他都已经走到玄关门口穿鞋了，一抬头看到桌上的炸鸡，他又兀自生出几分酸涩。

至少不要浪费李硕珉对他最后一点情意，夫胜宽这样安慰着自己，重新坐在了餐桌上打开了那份炸鸡。

李硕珉蓬头垢面跑出来的时候，夫胜宽已经把炸鸡吃掉了一半，突兀的行李箱摆在玄关处。

李硕珉长舒一口气，一边往外走一边套上裤子坐下：“为什么不热一热再吃，会胃疼。”“你……你别管我了！”夫胜宽吃得满嘴流油，大大的眼睛蓄满眼泪，“我吃完就走。”

“为什么要走？不喜欢这里了吗？不喜欢我们就搬家好不好？”李硕珉真挚地握住他戴着手套的手，夫胜宽眼泪大颗大颗掉在外卖盒里，“反正……反正哥哥很快就要离开这里了啊，不要再费心搬家了，就住到最后吧，我要先走了。”

李硕珉重重咽一口唾沫，声音颤抖着说：“胜宽不是说离不开哥哥吗？为什么现在要先走。”“因为……因为哥哥……”夫胜宽想给自己擦眼泪，两只手都戴着手套，他只能把眼泪蹭在肩膀上，李硕珉握紧了那只沾着炸鸡酥皮的油腻腻的手，“哥哥也离不开你啊，胜宽。”

夫胜宽闭上眼深呼吸：“但哥哥迟早要走的。”“你是在介意哥哥要去其他地方读书会离开你吗？”李硕珉亲了亲夫胜宽的手背，“我不会离开胜宽的，每周都会回来见胜宽，每天都会联系胜宽。”

“胜宽无论在哪，我都会跑着去找你的。”李硕珉笑眯了眼睛，露出他锃亮的大白牙。

夫胜宽坐在对面哭得喘不上气，李硕珉这人是真的要了他的命。


End file.
